rvdfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rasati
thumb|300px|Der Smaragdgrüne Traum __TOC__ Geschehenes Das Kind das nicht sein sollte Rasatis Mutter war selbst Druidin, galt jedoch als unfruchtbar. Durch ihren brennenden Kinderwunsch entwickelte sie einen Plan die natürliche Lebenskraft des Smaragdgrünen Traumes zu nutzen um ihrem Körper eine Frucht zu schenken. Sie begab sich also in den tiefen Schlaf und bettete ihren nackten Körper auf Kissen und Seide in einen eigenen Grabhügel. Ihr Name war Telive Waldgesang. Die Vaterschaftsfrage lässt sich bis heute nicht eindeutig klären. Es wird gemunkelt, es hätten noch diverse andere Männer Telive derzeit in Ihrer Höhle aufgesucht. Eine Beobachtung die sich mit Ihren eindeutigen Traumempfindungen durchaus deckt. Der ursprüngliche Bettgefährte allerdings, verschwand von einem Tag auf den Anderen spurlos. Telives Wunsch jedoch schien Gehör zu finden. Ein Kind wuchs in ihrem schlafenden Körper heran, ausnehmend stark und lebensfroh. Scheinbar durch nichts anderes genährt als die Energie seiner Mutter und die des Schöpfungstraumes. Als jedoch die Zeit der Geburt kam und die beschenkte Mutter die Augen aufschlug, verschwand mit dem Kind auch ein Teil der Schöpfungsenergie aus dem Traum in die reale Welt und der Frevel wurde bemerkt. War manchen Elfen Telives Vorhaben zumindestens in Ansätzen bekannt, war die Reaktion der Smaragddrachen (den Hütern der Traumwelt) deutlich schärfer als erwartet. Die Drachen forderten, dass die fehlende Energie in Form des Kindes dem Traum wieder zugeführt wird bevor sich das Bewusstsein des Mädchens noch weiter festigt. Unwillig ihre endlich erlangte Tochter sterben zu sehen, vertraute Telive die kleine Rasati einem guten Bekannten an, welcher sie wiederum in die Obhut eines nomadisch lebenden Stammes von Furbolg brachte die ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig waren. Der Stamm der Stolzpranken wurde Rasatis neue Familie. Wilde Kindheit Die Stolzpranken, allen voran Rudelschamanin Gordma nahmen Rasati so offen und unvoreingenommen in Ihrer Mitte auf als wäre sie eine von Ihnen. Bis zum heutigen Tag denkt Rasati liebevoll an ihre Brüder zurück mit denen sie schon im Welpenkorb zusammenlag. Ihr robuster Körperbau und abenteuerliche Ader erlaubte es ihr nicht nur mit ihren Brüdern mitzuhalten sondern sie im Gegenteil zu allerlei Unfug anzustiften die ihre Bande innerhalb des Stammes bald berüchtigt machte. thumb|left|Junge Rasati in Furbolgform Die einfache unkomplizierte Natur der bärengestaltigen Furbolg hat sich eindeutig in Rasatis Wesen niedergeschlagen. Komplexere soziale und politische Zusammenhänge sind ihr fremd. Sie löst Probleme bevorzugt auf körperliche Weise und sucht im Leben schnelle Befriedigung ohne sich zu viele Sorgen um die Zukunft zu machen. Bald wurde offensichtlich, dass Rasati eine außergewöhnliche Begabung zur Formwandlung besaß, als man sie einmal instinktiv in ein flauschiges Furbolg-Junges verwandelt, an ihre Brüder gekuschelt fand. Unter Gordmas Anleitung lernte sie diese Kraft gezielt einzusetzen und mit der Natur zu kommunizieren. Rasatis Kontrolle über ihren Körperwuchs ging soweit, dass sie ihr Äusseres bald gezielt nach ihren Wünschen verändern konnte und permanente Ergebnisse damit erzielte. Das unterschied sie wesentlich von vielen klassisch praktizierenden Druiden, welche Tiergeistern nachwandelten die sie befreundet und deren Lebensart sie nachvollzogen hatten, dabei jedoch nie in die Lage kamen ihren eigenen, elfischen Körper zu beeinflussen. Vielleicht ist es diesem Umstand geschuldet das Rasati unvorsichtig wurde. Ihr Äusseres so entscheidend verändert, machte sie sich keine Sorgen das sie als die „Verwilderte die mit den Bären zieht“ im Eschenwald bald einen gewissen Ruf genoss. Wo sie zuerst noch mit ihren Brüdern, Hühner aus fremden Ställen stahl wurde sie mit fortschreitendem Alter immer neugieriger und rebellischer. Es gab andere Elfen, so wie sie, und sie waren schön und wirkten gar nicht so schlimm, wenn sie einem nicht gerade erbost Dinge nachwarfen. Huhn1.jpg|Rasati erspäht saftige Hühnchen bei einem Aussenposten der Kaldorei Huhn2.jpg|Fertig oder nicht, ich komme! Huhn3.jpg|Erwischt! Huhn4.jpg|Glucki das Huhn ist zuversichtlich Huhn5.jpg|Rasati verschmilzt durch Imitation perfekt mit Ihrer Umgebung Huhn6.jpg|Beinahe Unsichtbar. Genau wie die Hühnchen kurz darauf. Stallraub.jpg|Der Stall von Hühnbauer Poultriel Stallraub1.jpg|Infiltration erfolgreich! Stallraub2.jpg|Kommt her ihr süßen Leckerbissen! Stallraub3.jpg|Eins in die Tasche, eins in den Mund, eins in die Tasche... Stallflucht1.jpg|Der zweite Raubzug, diesmal mit Bruder Gnarzahn, sollte nicht ganz so gut laufen. Stallflucht2.jpg|Sogar überhaupt nicht gut! Bauer Poultriel erprobt sein neues Beil gegen Plagegeister. Stallflucht3.jpg|"Hau doch den Dicken, hau doch den Dicken!" -- Rasatis Qualitäten als Bärenverteidiger wurden schon früh gefördert. Stallflucht4.jpg|Rasati erlangte schon vor der Druidenausbildung einige Naturtricks. -- "Ätsch, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal!" Stallraub_Fin.jpg|"JAUL, ich wars nicht!" Rasati am Schlawittchen zu packen wurde auch mit jedem Monat schwieriger. Druidenzeit thumb|300px|Bärenmama Gordma und ein paar Ihrer SchützlingeSchließlich war es jedoch nicht sie, sondern ein Druide aus Nachthafen der den ersten Schritt machte. Immer wieder kam er zu Besuch und brachte Geschenke. Er erzählte davon wie wichtig es für Rasatis wäre unter Ihresgleichen aufwachsen zu können, dass ihre Fertigkeiten etwas Besonderes wären, eine seltene Blume die eine kundige Hand benötige wenn sie wahrlich prächtig blühen sollte. Gordma hatte Bedenken, doch die Geschichten des Besuchers verfehlten ihre Wirkung bei Rasati nicht. Tatsächlich hätte wohl selbst das volle Wissen um ihre Vergangenheit ihre Entscheidung nicht mehr umstoßen können. Sie wollte mehr über die Nachtelfen wissen und den Rest besorgte ihr jugendlicher Ehrgeiz. So kam Rasati schließlich in veränderter Gestalt zurück auf die Nachtlichtung und begann ihre Ausbildung in der Kunst der Druiden. Tatsächlich schien der hartnäckige Besucher all die Zeit keine bösen Absichten verfolgt zu haben. Jahrzehntelang folgte sie dem Pfad der Klaue und lernte viel über die Geschichte der Nachtelfen, die Naturgeister und den geheimnisvollen Smaragdtraum. Gerufen wurde sie Rasati Harnischmacher, zusammengesetzt aus ihrem ausgeübten Handwerk und ihrem Furbolgnamen. Eine Musterschülerin war sich nicht, im Gegenteil, nachdem die anfängliche Begeisterung verraucht war, erwies sie sich als unzuverlässig, eigensinnig und nicht selten auch einfach nur faul. Gerade was ihre Lernfortschritte anging hatte man sich in ihr nicht den hellsten Mondstein auf die Lichtung geholt. Konflikte löste Rasati gerne auf die Furbolg-Art in einer zünftigen Rauferei, was ihr viel Tagwache an den Hügelgräbern einbrachte. Alptraum thumb|300px|FäulnisDoch wie für alle Druiden kam auch für Rasati die Zeit der Pflicht da sie sich in den smaragdgrünen Traum begeben und ihren Teil zur Heilung Azeroths beitragen sollte. Sie alle taten es, es war ihre Aufgabe. Seit der Zerstörung des Quells der Ewigkeit und der Teilung der Kontinente vor vielen Tausenden von Jahren, arbeiten die Nachtelfen zusammen mit den smaragdgrünen Drachen daran, den ursprünglichen, heilen Zustand wieder herzustellen. Dennoch zierte sich Rasati lange sich in den Traum zu begeben. Vielleicht war es instinktive Furcht, vielleicht machte ihr auch einfach der Gedanke zu schaffen jahrelang keine Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen oder ihren Körper zu bewegen. Tatsächlich blieben ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten schon immer weit hinter der Ihres Körpers zurück und die Vorstellung diesen zurückzulassen schien ihr, wie eine machtvolle Rüstung abzulegen. Erst nachdem Rudelmutter Gordma lange ihrem hohen Alter erlegen war und Rasati die Kinder, Enkel und Urenkel ihrer Brüder gesehen hatte, verabschiedete sie sich schweren Herzens von ihrem Stamm um für einige Jahre dem Wunsch der hohen Druiden nachzukommen. Eine Erfahrung die sie nie vergessen sollte. thumb|left|300px|Die Kreaturen des Traums finden RasatiDie Smaragdgrünen fanden sie umgehend und sie beanspruchten was Ihnen gehörte. Aus den geplanten Jahren wurden Jahrzehnte. Die Drachen und Wesen des Traumes bedienten sich in scheinbar gerechtem Anspruch an Rasatis gestohlener Energie um sie ihrem ursprünglichen Nutzen wieder zuzuführen. Anstatt wie erfahrene Druiden spirituell durch den Traumwald zu wandern, erlebte Rasati den Traum als eine Art Dämmerschlaf, wie eine Batterie die entleert wird. Manchmal schmerzvoll als stünde sie an der Grenze ihre Sein zu verlieren, manchmal gütiger, wenn die Wesen des Traumes Mitleid und Verständnis für sie aufbrachten. Sie verlor wesentliche Teile ihrer Fähigkeit zur Regeneration und ihrer Wandelkraft und entkam nur dadurch dem Tode, dass Ihr Geist und Körper Dinge aus Azeroth in sich verarbeitet hatte die einen Anker boten. Nicht einmal als Malfurion das Horn des Cenarius blies um die Druiden zum Schutz gegen die brennende Legion zu versammeln, war es Rasati gestattet ihren Schlummer zu beenden. Man erachtete ihre Energie als nützlicher, als sie es in ihrem wachen, tief geschwächten Zustand wohl gewesen wäre. Erst als der große Weltenbaum in Stücke fiel und der Smaragdtraum in Aufruhr geriet gelang es ihr schließlich zu entkommen. Zeit der großen Wut Rasati erwachte innerlich wie äusserlich ausgezehrt. Sie fühlte sich um ihre Kraft gebracht und sowohl von der Gemeinschaft der Druiden als auch den Smaragdgrünen Drachen verraten. Der Verlust ihrer Unsterblichkeit durch die Zerstörung Nordrassils verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch und machte ihn umso grauenvoller. Sie plünderte die Vorratskammern und schlug sich in die Wälder um dort zu Kräften zu kommen. Weit fort von den vermeintlichen Verrätern. Schließlich folgte sie den Spuren ihres alten Stammes auf der Suche nach einer Heimat und Wesen denen sie vertrauen konnte. Doch auch hier sollte ihr das Glück nicht hold sein. Nicht ahnend dass der dämonische Einfluss der brennenden Legion die Furbolg (zusammen mit vielen anderen Waldbewohnern) bereits verdorben hatte, kam Rasati hinzu als Nachtelfenkrieger gerade Nachfahren ihres Rudels in die Enge trieben und abschlachteten. Ja sogar ihre Ohren zum Beweis sammelten! Rasatis Wut war monumental. Als sich der rote Schleier vor Ihren Augen lichtete, hatte sie die nachtelfischen Aggressoren bis auf den letzten zerrissen und dem Geschmack nach, mindestens einen verspeist. Die Furbolg um sie herum fielen über das Fleisch der Gefallenen her, doch schon bald war der Respekt der von Rasatis Auftritt und unerwarteter Hilfe herrührte aus Ihren Gehirnen verschwunden. Sie umringten sie knurrend und fügten ihr trotz ihrer Erklärungsversuche, garstige Wunden zu. Offenbar hatten sie selbst ihre eigene Sprache verlernt. Abermals floh die Elfe, gebadet in Schmerz und Selbstvorwürfe das Sie nicht vor Ort war als ihr Stamm dieser heimtückischen Seuche ausgesetzt war und begreifend das sie nun erst recht nicht mehr zu den Kaldorei würde zurückkehren können. Irgendwie gelang es Ihr den Kontinent zu verlassen. Weite Strecken in Tierform schwimmend zurücklegend und nach Fischen jagend, traf sie auf Schiffe aus Menethil und lernte dort die Menschen genauer kennen. Diese zeigten sich nicht nur von ihrer körperlichen Erscheinung sondern auch von der Kapazität ihres Magens beeindruckt. Denn das Entreißen der Schöpfungsenergie hatte in Rasatis Innerem eine tiefe Leere hinterlassen, welche sich bis heute in einem unbändigen Appetit bemerkbar macht. Bemerkenswert insofern, da dieser schon früher nicht ohne gewesen sein soll, wie so mancher Augenzeuge wird bestätigen können. Dieses „Loch“ mit Mitteln der realen Welt zu füllen bereitete ihr sichtliche Genugtuung und setzte sich rasch zu einer regelrechten Sucht fort, die ihre finanziellen Mittel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verschlang. Vom Heldenruhm und der Liebe Von dieser Zeit an verdingte sich Rasati als Söldnerin. Und die Welt hatte reichlich Verwendung für eine hünenhafte Amazone, die nicht mehr weiter als bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit denken wollte. Wie ein jeder bestätigen kann, brodelten die östlichen Königreiche vor Krisen die nach einer starken Hand riefen und bald waren unglaubliche Geschichten von der grimmigen, ogerhohen Schönheit zu hören, der scheinbar keine Herausforderung zu groß war. thumb|250px|Ein Keks in Form Ihrer Liebsten. (Archivaufnahme)Nach und nach lernte sie davon wie sich die Dinge während ihrer Zeit im Traum wirklich zugetragen hatten. Von der Rückkehr der Dämonen, Cenarius Tod und der Zerstörung Nordrassils. Und sie ahnte, dass sie zumindest dem Volk der Nachtelfen als solches Unrecht getan hatte. In falschem Stolz hielt sie sich zuerst weiterhin vom Eschenwald und dem neu gegründeten Teldrassil fern, bis andere reisende Elfen durch ihre Unvoreingenommenheit ihre harte Schale aufbrachen. Besonders hervorzuheben ist hierbei die junge Shyla Weidenmond mit der Sie nicht nur zuerst die Leidenschaft für Süßkram, sondern bald auch das Nachtlager teilte. Die Liebe der unkomplizierten und frechen Bogenschützin gab ihr ein Zuhause in dem Sie einfach Sie selbst sein konnte. Schließlich kehrte Rasati zur Lichtung zurück. Verdienstvoll, nachdem Sie als wilde Kriegerin bereits vielfach der cenarischen Expedition und dem Zirkel beigestanden und sich ihrerseits derer Absichten versichert hatte. Doch auch wenn man sich gegenseitige Vergebung versprach und die Vergangenheit begraben wurde, blieb eine respektvolle Distanz zwischen den Parteien. Bis heute traut sie den smaragdgrünen Drachen nicht über den Weg und meidet die Rückkehr in den Traum, ebenso verblieben ist ihr eine grundlegendes Misstrauen das nicht zu ihrem sonst recht naiven Wesen passen will. All dies macht sie aus Sicht der Oberen von Nachthafen trotz ihrer erheblichen Verdienste zu einer zweitklassigen Druidin, deren kämpferische Fähigkeiten jedoch höchst anerkannt sind. Aktuelles Jüngste Vergangenheit thumb|left|300px|Bei der Erkundung weit entfernter LänderMit dem Fall des Lichkönigs begann Rasati zusammen mit Shyla weite Expeditionsreisen in unbekannte Gefilde zu unternehmen. Manche dieser Reisen waren derart fantastisch, das man befürchten muss das sie womöglich mehr exotischen Nebelblättern als tatsächlicher Abenteuerlust entsprangen, trotzdem hat seitdem schon manches Tand als Beweis den Weg zurück nach Azeroth gefunden, wobei das meiste jedoch von Königstreuen Zollwärtern beschlagnahmt und weggeschlossen wurde.. Wann das ungleiche Paar wieder zurückkommen wird ist indes äußerst ungewiss, besitzen doch beide bedauerlich wenig Kenntnis über Hochseenavigation die sie mit leichter Selbstüberschätzung und einer gewissen Gedankenlosigkeit paaren. Immerhin Shyla scheint es mittels einer altertümlichen Zeitmaschine kurzzeitig geschafft zu haben für drei Stunden zu einem Grillfest in Tanaris zu erscheinen. Allerdings ohne ihre Stimme wobei jegliche Fehlfunktion vermutlich daher rührte, dass auch Rasati auf Nether komm raus versuchte ihren Körper mit Gewalt durch die Maschine zu zwängen. ShyIngpose.jpg|Auf Papier festgehaltener erster Versuch mit der Gnomentechnik zurecht zu kommen Pimpgreifopt.jpg|Shyla gibt mit einem geliehenen Edelgreifen über Stormwind an Shybeachdawn.jpg Shymitbabymurloc.jpg|manchmal jagst du Murlocs... Murlocjagdkomp.jpg|...und manchmal jagen die Murlocs dich ShylaRockStrand.jpg|Shyla stolpert versehentlich auf einen FKK-Strand Trollwachtelkomp.jpg|Szene zwischen Vivi die Waldwachtel und Wilder Wolf Wuff Wildlandekomp.jpg|Das offizielle Wildlandeplakat Waschtag.jpg|Eine missverstandene Einladung zum Essen Bärenmutprobe.jpg|Rasati und Shyla üben die Zirkusnummer mit dem Kopf im Bärenmaul 1!Shyla-Foto-alt.jpg|Shyla macht Urlaub in Darnassus Aktuelles Flag Nachtelfen Rasati Allianz Charaktere